1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for utilizing a tail bus to solve back-to-back data burst problems, such as loss of bandwidth and transmission delays.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the unprecedented demands for faster operating electronic devices have placed a greater demand on the operating components of current electronic devices. Unfortunately, some slower devices, which interface with the current state-of-the-art electronic devices, cannot operate at the same transfer rate. As a result of the speed mismatch, a timing difference between the interfaces of two such electronic devices may develop. This timing difference between the logic designs of the faster operating devices and the slower devices may cause a loss of bandwidth or a transmission delay when data burst having variable packet lengths are transmitted between two network devices.
Accordingly, new and improved systems and methods for mitigating bandwidth loss and transmission delays when variable length packets are transmitted between two network devices are needed.